


Pioggia battente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ramingo [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una 'caccia' di Legolas e Aragorn.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Pioggia battente

 

Aragorn si acquattò a terra, smuovendo la terra umida con la mano, sporcandosi le dita e socchiuse gli occhi.

“In questa foresta sento un insonne malanimo. Il cielo non si riesce a vedere e gli alberi… sembrano mormorare, odiarci” sussurrò Legolas. I lunghi capelli gli ondeggiavano lungo le spalle, mentre un gioco di ombre faceva sembrare la sua figura immobile leggermente sbiadita.

Un lampo illuminò il cielo, mentre rombi di tuoni risuonavano.

“Ci hanno detto proprio d’indagare sulle sparizioni” sussurrò Aragorn.

< Non penso siano stati né orchi, né demoni ragno… Le tracce sono confuse, come se ci fossero state piccole frane > pensò.

Iniziò a piovere, Aragorn si avvolse nel suo mantello, Legolas sentì le gocce gelide scivolare lungo di lui, i suoi capelli iniziarono a gocciolare.

< La pioggia sembra cadere su tutto, sempre più forte. Se non fossi al suo fianco, il terrore mi vincerebbe > pensò l’elfo.

“Forse ho trovato qualcosa…”. La voce di Aragorn risuonò roca.

I due iniziarono una lenta marcia nella foresta, sotto la pioggia battente, nelle loro orecchie risuonavano solo dei fruscii ininterrotti.


	2. Cap.2 Alcantara

Cap.2 Alcantara

 

Thranduil impallidì, guardando l’arciere davanti a lui e si alzò di scatto dal suo trono.

“Cos’hai detto?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

“Il principe ed Aragorn sono andati sotto suo comando alla ricerca della fonte delle sparizioni.

Hanno appena mandato un messaggio con le farfalle dicendo che hanno trovato il punto preciso. Corrisponde a un’antica città abbandonat…”. Iniziò a rispondere il suo suddito.

“No! Non può essere l’antica città di Alcantara…” gemette. L’incantesimo che aveva fatto sul suo viso scomparve, lasciando intravedere le cicatrici sul suo viso.

< Il luogo dove mi recai dopo che la mia regina morì in guerra. Il luogo dove assaggia le fiamme dei draghi del nord. Tutto questo solo perché c’erano uomini che volevano più potere di quanto volessero averne. La stessa cupidigia che ora ha portato quegli sciocchi nani a morire uno dopo l’altro.

Alcantara… L’antica città era il luogo dove noi elfi di Bosco Atro cercammo di rifugiarci. Il nostro riparo si trasformò nella nostra prigione.

Ho fatto di tutto perché il mio popolo non dovesse più morire in quel modo, all’epoca così pochi di noi riuscirono a fuggire e a trovare quest’altro riparo.

Ed ora… > pensò, rabbrividendo. 

“Devo raggiungerlo…” disse, iniziando a correre. Raggiunse la finestra e fece il richiamo per il proprio alce, che si affrettò ad andare sotto di lui.

“Mio signore…” disse l’arciere sorpreso, vedendo il suo sovrano balzare.

Thranduil atterrò sul suo alce e la incitò a correre.

< In quel luogo non dovrebbe esserci più niente, ma ho paura di cosa possano aver risvegliato orrori così profondi. Un luogo impregnato dal sangue di molti draghi feroci uccisi e di urla di elfi martoriati non si sa mai cosa può celare.

Speriamo non sia troppo tardi per mio figlio > pensò, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e il suo sguardo sgranato brillava.


	3. La guerra degli elfi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart. 26 prompts challenge 16/26 GUERRA: 1. Lotta tra stati, o all’interno di uno stato, condotta con le armi SIN conflitto: g. terrestre, aerea, atomica; g. di liberazione; dichiarare g.; entrare in g.  
> Titolo opera: La guerra degli elfi  
> Fandom: Lord of the ring  
> Warning: Tematiche delicate; fantasy.  
> Ship: leggera Aragorn/Legolas.  
> Parole: 1231

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJifoUMphDY.

La guerra degli elfi

 

Legolas alzò il capo e serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Questo punto della foresta dev’essere ancor più incantato. La pioggia diventa neve e i bisbigli si trasformano in un silenzio cristallizzato” disse.

Aragorn si guardò intorno.

“Non sapevo che in questa parte di foresta ci fossero addirittura i resti di una città abbandonata. Comunque, le sparizioni sono avvenute sicuramente qui, ma non vedo nessuna causa” disse.

Legolas accarezzò i muri anneriti degli edifici che sorgevano sul manto innevato, l’odore di cenere e antiche braci gli punse le narici, mischiandosi a quello dell’umidità della foresta.

Il ghiaccio ricopriva ciò che rimaneva dell’antica città e i tronchi dei grandi alberi.

“Gli alberi sono così sofferenti perché questo luogo è maledetto da antichi dolori. Hanno imparato ad odiare gli umani per i loro errori” spiegò l’elfo.

Aragorn si acquattò e annusò il terreno.

< Sì, qui è stato decisamente versato del sangue > pensò.

“Cosa credi che sia successo?” chiese.

Legolas socchiuse gli occhi e si guardò intorno, utilizzando la sua vista elfica. Notò in lontananza una serie di lance di cristallo lunghe quanti un braccio, un po’ ovunque c’erano tumuli, le fiamme avevano consumato gli edifici e non c’era tracce di esseri umani. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa.

“Mio padre vive su queste terre da secoli, ma non ha mai voluto narrarmi cosa indurì il suo cuore. Inizio a capire che si trattò di una guerra” rispose.

Aragorn si alzò in piedi e annuì, con espressione cupa.

“I conflitti nella nostra Terza Era sono stati frequenti è continui, per aria, per terra e per acqua. Persino, alle volte, dentro di noi” sussurrò. Accarezzò l’elsa della propria spada.

“Questo luogo, però, non sembra oscuro… solo triste. Al contrario del resto della foresta che lasciava intravedere l’inquieto malanimo che l’animava.” Mormorò.

Legolas avanzò, accarezzando i segni lasciati da alcuni fendenti in colonne semidistrutte.

< Io ho affrontato la battaglia delle cinque armate, ma lui affronta ogni giorno una sfida con se stesso. Quando accetterai di essere il re? > si chiese.

Aragorn guardò il cielo.

< Si sta facendo buio. Non mi aspettavo di ritrovare gli scomparsi vivi, ma almeno i loro corpi. Invece le tracce si fermano qui, abbiamo seguito qualche passo, freccia o spilla, ma non si sta trovando nulla > pensò. Continuarono a perlustrare nell’antica città, Aragorn rabbrividì riconoscendo una scaglia rossa di drago abbandonata accanto a delle immense frecce di ferro conficcate nel terreno.

“Estel, guarda…” disse Legolas, alzando il braccio e indicando sopra di sé.

Aragorn guardò nella sua direzione e rabbrividì, guardando la luna, era pallida.

< Sembra di ghiaccio. Che magia è questa? Come facciamo a vederla nonostante gli alberi? > si domandò. In lontananza sembrava di sentire il clangore di lame, urla di battaglia. L’odore di morte aggredì le loro narici, mentre sembrava di udire centinaia di elfi intenti a scoccare frecce.

“Rassomiglia a l’archengemma…” esalò Legolas.

Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo e notò delle tracce di sangue. Le seguì correndo e sgranò gli occhi, arrestandosi.

Legolas lo seguì e osservò con lui dietro un muretto.

“La luna è rivelato la verità” mormorò.

“Ecco qua gli scomparsi” sussurrò Aragorn, guardando i cadaveri senza vita di una serie di elfi. Ognuno di loro era ferito gravemente e decapitato, le teste erano gettate in un angolo a marcire.

Una serie di teschi iniziarono a tremare, scivolando fuori dal terreno, battendo i denti. Da ognuno di essi cominciò ad alzarsi una nebbia bianca.

Aragorn e Legolas si voltarono di scatto, i teschi si fermarono sotterrandosi nuovamente, ma la nebbia stava divenendo un agglomerato solido.

Legolas sgranò gli occhi.

“H-ha preso… le sembianze… di un gigantesco elfo silvano…” biascicò, indietreggiando. Estrasse una freccia e con l’arco mirò, iniziò a lanciare una serie di frecce, queste rimasero conficcate nel titanico viso putrefatto della creatura. Nonostante i lunghi capelli e le veste candide, bardate d’oro, il suo corpo era quello di un morto marcio di cui s’intravedevano le ossa.

La creatura estrasse una mastodontica spada e con un gesto fulmineo passò da parte a parte Legolas.

“Noooo!” sbraitò Aragorn.

Legolas gemette e si strinse l’addome, vide tutto bianco e cadde in ginocchio, vomitando sangue.

La creatura fece scivolare fuori da lui l’arma e la sollevò sopra la propria testa, questa iniziò a brillare.

Legolas chiuse gli occhi, mentre la creatura puntava al suo collo. Aragorn balzò e la pugnalò al petto, l’essere se lo scrollò di dosso colpendolo con la mano, facendolo rovinare al suo. L’essere umano perse i sensi, rimanendo immobile a faccia in su nelle umide frasche che coprivano un tratto del manto erboso.

Legolas cadde pesantemente in avanti, affondando nella neve gelida.

Thranduil balzò giù dal proprio alce, che stava arrivando al galoppo.

“Vattene, immonda creatura!” gridò.

L’essere si voltò nella sua direzione.

“Persino nella morte non puoi disobbedire al tuo re. Vattene!” urlò Thranduil.

Lo spirito inquieto ruggì e si allontanò, con il capo chino.

L’alce raggiunse Aragorn e se lo caricò, mentre Thranduil correva da suo figlio. S’inginocchiò accanto a lui e delicatamente lo prese tra le braccia, issandolo.

“Questa non era una guerra che potevi vincere, piccolo mio” promise.

 

***********

 

Aragorn aveva il viso segnato da un profondo taglio e un livido all’altezza della spalla. Raggiunse silenziosamente il letto di Legolas e si accomodò su una sedia, osservò la pelle cadaverica dell’altra, completamente esangue.

Accarezzò delicatamente la fronte dell’amico con il pollice e si piegò in avanti, appoggiando la sua fronte su quella dell’altro.

“Avrei dovuto proteggerti e non l’ho fatto, eravamo compagni in quest’avventura. Ti giuro che mi prenderò cura di te, per farmi perdonare > sussurrò.

Si raddrizzò e tirò fuori dalla bisaccia delle erbe, iniziò a masticarle e scostò delicatamente il lenzuolo che copriva Legolas. L’elfo aveva il petto fasciato e le bende erano sporche di sangue. I suoi capelli biondi ricadevano ad aureola sul cuscino pallido.

Aragorn utilizzò le erbe per fare uno strato sulla ferita ed iniziò una bassa litania in elfico, il suo sguardo era concentrato.

Thranduil, nascosto dietro lo stipite della porta, l’osservò pregare per tutta la notte. Quando oltre le finestre le stelle scomparvero, mentre si faceva sempre più vivida la luce dell’alba, si ritirò silenziosamente, con movimenti leggiadri.

Aragorn accarezzò la mano di Legolas delicatamente, guardandolo fisso.

L’elfo mugolò e, a fatica, socchiuse gli occhi. Riconobbe l’umano e sorrise.

“Esterl…” mormorò.

Aragorn gli sorrise.

“Sei tornato da me” sussurrò.

La punta delle orecchie di Legolas arrossì, mentre quest’ultimo cercava di rimettersi in piedi. Rischiò quasi di cadere ed Aragorn se lo appoggiò addosso, si passò il suo braccio intorno alle spalle e lo condusse con sé verso il bagno.

“Come hai capito?” chiese Legolas, imbarazzato.

“Ti conosco troppo bene… Lascia fare a me. Ti aiuterò in tutto, almeno finché non starai meglio” sussurrò Aragorn.

“L-la… creatura?” domandò Legolas, con un filo di voce.

“Tuo padre ha chiamato gli stregoni perché la esilino nell’oltretomba, lì dove dovrebbe stare. La guerra ha portato una moltitudine di creature ad agglomerarsi in quell’essere senza pace dopo la morte” rispose Aragorn.

Legolas si lasciò guidare, muoveva le gambe a fatica e da lì, dove la ferita si era richiusa, ogni tanto sentiva provenire delle fitte.

“M’impedirai di tramutarmi in un essere simile? Mi permetterai un giorno di raggiungere in me le bianche sponde?” esalò.

“Te lo giuro” rispose Aragorn.

< Resti la mia speranza, Estel > pensò Legolas, arrossendo.

 


	4. Ferita celata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2qOllkxwiw.  
> Partecipa all'Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart. 26 prompts challenge 20/26 FERITANASCOSTA: 1.  
> Lesione traumatica della cute o delle mucose tenuta volontariamente lontana dalla vista del prossimo per paura, vergogna o altre ragioni personali.  
> Titolo opera: Ferita celata.  
> Fandom: Lord of the ring  
> Warning: Bugia; cura; fantasy.  
> Ship: leggera Aragorn/Legolas.  
> Parole: 656.

Ferita celata

 

“Dovresti stare sdraiato” disse Aragorn.

Legolas negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondo platino. La sua pelle diafana era illuminata dalla luce pallida che filtrava nel grande corridoio candido, ricavato attraverso le pareti del grande albero.

“Ormai mi sono completamente ripreso” sussurrò.

Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo e serrò un pugno.

Legolas gli accarezzò la spalla, dicendo: “Estel, grazie per aver pregato gli dei. Però ho molto da fare, i miei compiti come principe…”. Iniziò a dire. La vista gli si appannò e deglutì, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

“Tuo padre capirà perfettamente” ribatté Aragorn.

Vide che l’altro si allontanava e gli afferrò il braccio, trattenendolo, attento a non lasciare i segni delle sue dita sul braccio dell’altro.

“Ti prego, riposati ancora” disse.

Legolas si divincolò e Aragorn notò che teneva il mantello lateralmente.

< Capisco non voglia far preoccupare nessuno, è un grande guerriero e un buon amico, ma non posso permetterglielo > pensò il ramingo. Cercò di scostare il mantello, ma Legolas si allontanò con un passo leggiadro.

“Cosa fai?” domandò.

“Non mi hai mai nascosto niente prima di oggi. Non farmi questo torto” disse Aragorn.

Legolas tentò di schivare l’altro attacco, ma le gambe lo tradirono, muovendosi lentamente.

L’umano riuscì ad afferrare il mantello di Legolas e lo tirò, la spilla a forma di foglia elfica si sganciò. Aragorn impallidì vedendo che la ferita di Legolas si era riaperta e il sangue stava macchiando le sue vesti candide.

“Amico mio, dimmi solo perché” esalò.

La punta aguzza delle orecchie di Legolas divenne vermiglio.

“Ho visto l’angoscia prendere possesso del tuo cuore. La freddezza di mio padre vessa il popolo. Non potevo vedere le due cose a cui tenevo di più soffrire…” ammise Legolas. Le sue labbra, al contrario, erano divenute pallide ed esangui.

Aragorn lo obbligò ad appoggiarsi contro la parete e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non lascerò trasparire il mio dolore, se almeno in parte potrò allievarti questo dolore” disse.

“N-no…”. Iniziò a dire Legolas. Fu colto da un capogiro, boccheggiò e rovinò in avanti, sfiorando con le ginocchia il pavimento.

Aragorn lo afferrò al volo e se lo appoggiò contro, Legolas si aggrappò a lui con fatica.

“Non voglio essere un peso” esalò, perdendo i sensi.

Aragorn lo prese in braccio e gli fece appoggiare la testa contro la spalla.

< Permettermi di occuparti di te è un privilegio e un dono. Tutto questo è una mia colpa, non tuo > pensò.

“Non sarai mai un peso. Non c’è bisogno di nascondermi le ferite” disse dolcemente, in elfico. Ripercorse i corridoi e discese le scale di roccia, superò le alte navate di marmo e si diresse verso le camere da letto. Alcune ciocche sottili di Legolas gli solleticavano il collo abbronzato.

Aragorn raggiunse il letto del principe elfico e vi adagiò l’amico, lo spogliò delicatamente. Controllò di non svegliarlo e gli alzò il cuscino, controllando respirasse più regolarmente. Lo coprì con un lenzuolo, il sangue scivolava sulla pelle diafana di Legolas dando vita a piccoli fiori di sangue, che macchiavano anche la stoffa.

Aragorn corse fuori e tornò con un secchio di legno colmo d’acqua, che teneva in bilico con una mano, e una serie di bende adagiate sull’altro braccio. Si mise in ginocchio al capezzale del letto, scostò il lenzuolo nella parte lesa e utilizzò alcune delle bende, intinte nell’acqua, per lavargli la ferita.

Thranduil sbirciò attraverso la porta e osservò Aragorn curare il proprio figlio, socchiuse gli occhi inarcando le sottili sopracciglia bionde.

< Non ha nulla della debolezza dei suoi avi, ma ha molto della grazia elfica. Forse al suo fianco mio figlio è in buone mani, per quanto la forza degli uomini sia nota per venire meno > pensò.

“Ti prego, amico mio. Non mantenermi mai più celato qualcosa di così pericoloso. Non potrei accettare di perderti” disse Aragorn.

Legolas mugolò nel sonno, mentre il ramingo finiva di fasciarli il profondo taglio.


End file.
